1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless apparatus and an interference determination method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development of wireless local area networks (WLANs), the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) has formulated the newest wireless network standard 802.11n to meet the demand for a high throughput (TP). Apart from supporting the 20 MHz transmission bandwidth specified in the original standards 802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g, the standard 802.11n further supports a 40 MHz transmission bandwidth; that is, the standard 802.11n uses two adjacent 20 MHz channels as one 40 MHz channel to increase the throughput.
WLAN wireless apparatuses use a 2.4 GHz frequency band for signal transmission. However, the 2.4 GHz frequency band is shared by many kinds of wireless apparatuses such as Bluetooth apparatuses, household wireless telephones and WLAN apparatuses. Therefore, when a WLAN wireless apparatus operates in the 2.4 GHz frequency band and uses the 40 MHz transmission bandwidth, the WLAN wireless apparatus will be prone to signal interference from other wireless apparatuses using the same frequency band, which affects the transmission performance. In this case, if interference cannot be solved effectively, then the throughput of the WLAN wireless apparatus using the 40 MHz transmission bandwidth for signal transmission will be reduced significantly, and may even be lower than the throughput of the WLAN wireless apparatus when the 20 MHz transmission bandwidth is used for signal transmission.
In view of this, it is important to provide a solution for reducing the possibility that the throughput of a WLAN wireless apparatus is affected by signal interference from other wireless apparatuses.